¡ESCANDALO EN EL NIN JA TRIBUNAL!
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: Cuarta y ultima parte de "y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron",¡pobre Mike! como puede ser que una inocente "fantasia" se desencadene en una "Gran tragedia griega"


**¡Hola a todos! **Bienvenidos esta es la cuarta y ultima parte de la saga picante "Y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron", finalizando con el pequeño Mike. Desde este espacio quiere agradecerles a todos sus rewies y espero muchos más. Gracias por leer las locuras mías. Ahora si ¡Que empiece el show!

**Advertencia: el siguiente fics contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas Lemon. Todo aquel que tenga una tierna y dulce imagen de Miguel Ángel, por favor ¡NO LO LEAN! ¡DESPUES ME VAN A QUERER PEGAR, YO YA SE LOS DIJE!**

**¡Escándalo en el ninja tribunal!**

**Querido diario:** hoy no pienso escribir en tus hojas uno de mis tantos poemas, ni una más de mis bromas, tampoco pienso en escribir alguna queja o sobre las agitadas y dolorosas sesiones de entrenamiento de mi sensei, menos sobre las frecuentes peleas de mis hermanos Leo y Rafa, que me hacen tan mal, ni tampoco de que "convencí" a Donny para que me construya un nuevo deslizador ni ninguna de mis tantas aventuras. Sino que el día de hoy, pienso en plasmar en tus hojas una "nueva experiencia"…una que viví hace unos meses atrás.

Espero que no te ofenda que no te halla escrito mi experiencia en el día que ocurrió, lo que pasa es que, lo que viví, fue tan extraño…tan diferente…que no me salían las palabras…yo… tu sabes, se me es hace bien fácil hablar, muchas veces se me hace mas difícil mantener la "boca cerrada", esta bocota mía que; generalmente, hace que me meta en problemas "por no medir las palabras" y provoque que mas de una vez, me ligue un buen bastonazo en ¡Mi pobre cabecita! Por parte de mi padre o un buen "zape" por parte de mi "**insensible, gordinflón, rechoncho y desconsiderado hermano Rafa**".

¡Uyyy! ¡Órale, es cierto!, dije que en el día de hoy NO me quejaría de nada de nada ¡Discúlpame! Empiezo de nuevo, como dije antes, lo que voy a escribirte en el día de hoy es sobre mi experiencia…esa experiencia tan nueva en mi vida, tan rara, tan distinta a las que pase…ahora mismo al recordarlo, me hace "temblar" todo el cuerpo… ¿Y sabes porque es diferente, mi querido diario?, por que la viví junto a una mujer.

¡Ah!, pero no te estoy hablando de **Angel **ni tampoco de **April** ni mucho menos de **Sydney**, como te conté en otras páginas mas adelante, sino que te hablo de otra persona: Joi Reynard.

Si, Joi Reynard, es esa la que conocí, el día en el que mis hermanos y yo fuimos puestos a prueba por el "**Ninja Tribunal". **Fue cuando en una pelea con unos "ninja de madera", fuimos derrotados y dejados inconcientes…y al despertar, descubrimos que fuimos "tomados prestados" por unos tipos que formaban parte del "ninja tribunal". Estábamos viajando a Japón en barco y allí fue donde conocimos a otras personas que también "fueron invitadas" por el tribunal, entre ellas se encontraba Joi.

Debo reconocer que al principio no me atraía y no porque fuera fea, es mas, es una hermosa rubia sino porque yo en ese momento, no le prestaba atención a este tipo de cosas. Yo en ese momento tenia 15 años y en mi mente solo tenia "videojuegos, comics y diversión" y no porque ahora tenga 16 años recién cumplidos, quiere decir que ahora sea un adulto ni mucho menos, sino porque al tener ese "encuentro con ella", me hizo "explotar la cabeza", literalmente hablando, claro.

Tú me dirás… ¿Qué es lo que te atrajo de Joi? ¡Mmm!, a ver…es una mujer alta, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, cuerpo atlético y esbelto... ¡Mmm! Definitivamente no fue por lo físico, por que si fuera así, ya me le hubiera "tirado encima" en el día que la conocí, ¡Te lo aseguro!, yo pareceré un ingenuo y un tonto, pero cuando se trata de mujeres…no soy tan estupido como parezco, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Volviendo al tema, no creo que halla sido lo físico, sino por que me pareció una mujer agradable y sensible, me acuerdo que cuando fuimos secuestrados, nos querían "obligar" a ponernos a juicio sino hacíamos lo que queríamos, nos amenazaban con hacerle daño a mi padre. Claro que nosotros asentimos con rabia y cuando a Joi la amenazaban también con herir a alguien de su familia, ella acepto sin protestas y eso me gusto.

También cuando estábamos en pleno entrenamiento, ella hacia pareja con mi hermano Rafael y yo observaba su comportamiento a lo lejos y creo que me empezó a "gustar".

Su forma de ser me atrajo, además de su actitud de mujer madura. Auque ella no es tan madura, me dijo que tenia 22 años… ¡aja! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es eso lo que me gusto de ella… su madurez. Deberás pensar que por mi forma de ser tan "infantil" debería hacer pareja con una de mi edad o una que este mas aparentada con mi "mundo", pero ¡NO! A mi me gustan "las maduras", créanlo, ese dicho que dice "LOS POLOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN", es cierto, yo doy fe de ello.

¿Por qué te digo esto?, por que si saco conclusiones, cuando conocimos a April, ella en esa época tenia 21 años y me pareció una mujer muy bella y cuando la tenia desmayada en mis brazos, les dije a mis hermanos en forma de broma "¿me la puedo quedar?", claro, era la primera mujer que había visto en mi vida y te puedo garantizar que esa noche tuve "muchas fantasías" con ella. Pero pasó el tiempo, April se hizo nuestra amiga y esas "fantasías que tenía" fueron desapareciendo de mis sueños.

Lo mismo me paso cuando conocí a Angel, auque ella era mas joven, tenia 16 años y era un "poquito" mayor que yo. Me acuerdo que antes de conocerla, un día, me metí en el cuarto de Rafa para "sorprenderlo" con una de mis "fantásticas sorpresas", me escondí de bajo de su cama y…¿Qué creen? Encontré una extraña revista, tenia en su portada a Pamela Anderson…yo no había visto nunca a una mujer así…abrí la revista…y…bueno vi, un montón de fotos de Pamela totalmente desnuda y de otras artistas mas, me "**acalore**" tanto que creo que me "**estaba Excitando**", yo nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda.

Me quede mirando la revista como un perfecto "**idiota**", me babee tanto que…no me di cuenta que Leonardo estaba al lado mió, había ido a buscar a Rafael para que lo ayude con algo…y tenia tanta mala suerte que me "**atrapo**". Cuando me quito la revista y la vio… ¡Hizo un escándalo! Se enfado tanto Leito conmigo que me "**dio un sermón**" de mas de ¡**Tres horas**!, me dijo cosas como: ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE MIRAR TREMENDA BASURA! ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? ¡SOLO TIENES 14 AÑOS! ¡MIKE TODAVIA ERES UN NIÑO! ¡LO HACES DE NUEVO Y TE CASTIGO! ¡VE A COLECCIONAR DRAGON BALL! Y ¡BLA BLA BLA!. Leonardo Estaba ¡FURIOSO! y peor cuando llego Rafa, le grito diciendo: ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE TENER ESTA DESCARADA COLECCIÓN, RAFAEL? ¿Qué EJEMPLO LE DAS A NUESTRO HERMANITO? ¿LO QUIERES PERVERTIR O QUE?, Y Rafa no se quedo atrás y comenzó a gritarle a Leo y se pelearon…y luego Rafa se desquito conmigo y Me dio ¡Una paliza! por meterme son sus "cosas". Bueno no me puedo quejar, me lo tenia merecido.

Después de ese "incidente" con la revista, conocimos a Angel, y como en mi "mente" habían quedado imágenes de esas "hermosas mujeres", no pude evitar tener esa misma noche "Acalorados sueños con Angel". Debo admitir, que después de que ella también se convirtiera en nuestra amiga, también deje de "imaginar cosas" como me paso con April.

Si vamos enumerando cosas, creo que he tenido "fantasías" con cada mujer que se puso en mi camino, desde Monalisa hasta Renet e incluso "tenia sueños "hasta con ¡Karai!. ¡Ja, Ja, ja! ¡Que imaginación la mía!, después dicen que soy tonto.

Como te decía mi querido diario, todo era sueños con chicas en mi vida…creí que con Joi me pasaría lo mismo…pero déjame decirte… ¡**Que no**! Con Joi si "cumplí" mis fantasías…o mejor debería decir ¡nuestras fantasías!

Te lo contare…antes de volvernos de Japón y de que hayamos pasado las pruebas impuestas por el ninja tribunal, yo esa noche y las anteriores, no podía dormir. Desde que llegamos a ese lugar, tenía todas las noches repetidos "sueños extraños con un templo", Después de despertar ese "dragón en mí", me sentía extraño. Creo que debe ser por ese "poder" que estaba en el medallón.

Como no podía conciliar el sueño, me levante de la cama sin que mis hermanos se dieran cuenta ¡Bah! ¡¿Que se iban a dar cuenta? Dormían profundamente, más Rafa que roncaba como locomotora sin frenos. Salí del cuarto sigilosamente para no despertarlos y me fui a caminar por las montañas, camine tanto que no me di cuenta que llegue a un viejo templo. Fue muy raro se trataba del mismo templo que se materializaba en mis sueños. En la entrada del lugar solo decía 色 (いろ / IRÚ). 情熱マジック, estaba en japonés. Yo no se mucho de japonés, así que no pude descifrar que decía.

Entre al lugar y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Joi, ella no tenia puesto su conjunto deportivo verde sino que tenia puesto un corto camisón, se ve que tampoco podía dormir ya que salir así en la mitad de la noche, bueno…

Cuando entre ella me miro y me sonrió tímidamente, yo la mire y la salude amablemente, me pregunto que hacia allí y le conteste que no podía dormir, ella me contesto que tampoco y que caminando, sin darse cuenta, llego también hasta ese raro lugar.

Como no teníamos nada que hacer los dos, comenzamos a charlar. Yo le conté sobre mi vida y ella me contó la suya. Me contó sobre su familia y de donde provenía. Me dijo que era de Inglaterra y que allí tenía como única familia a su tía y quien fue ella la que la instruyo en las artes marciales desde pequeña.

Después me contó sobre las parejas que tuvo en su vida, parecía resentida con ellas, me decía que todos esos novios que tuvo, solo se interesaban por su fortuna.

Cuando me lo conto su "dolorosa vida amorosa" sentí mucha tristeza por ella, decía que los amaba y que ellos no la correspondían de igual manera. Me decía que todos los hombres eran iguales, yo no quise ponerme en el afán de defender al sexo masculino, pero le dije que no todos los hombres son iguales. Joi me miro y se hecho a reír, yo extrañado le dije por que se reía y ella me contesto "así, ¿Cómo quien?" y le conteste "yo por ejemplo".

Ella se reía pero cuando le conteste así, ella dejo de reír y seriamente me pregunto "¿Tu que harías por una mujer, Miguel?", yo me puse serio y le conteste poniendo mi mano en mi corazón "Yo haría y daría todo por una mujer". Joi se me quedo mirando fijamente y no se porque, de repente se sentía en el aire una "extraña atmosfera" alrededor comencé a sentirme mareado, mi cabeza daba vueltas, quise pararme y no podía mantenerme en pie.

Cuando miro hacia donde estaba Joi, note que ella también estaba igual, tampoco podía pararse. Estábamos mareados y ambos nos sosteníamos mutuamente para no caernos.

Pero de repente, me sentí bien, el extraño mareo se me fue, a Joi también le paso lo mismo, me lo dijo ella.

Fue cuando la vi de frente que algo cambio en mi, no se como explicarlo, la estaba mirando con "otros ojos". Ella también clavo sus ojos en mi, fue extraño.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que Joi me pregunto "Miguel… ¿deberás lo darías y harías todo por una mujer?", ese tono de voz que uso, no se, parecía muy sensual. Yo en ese momento, en mi mente, paso un montón de imágenes y recordé esas "extrañas fantasías" que solía tener. Yo la mire fijamente y con decisión le conteste: "¡Si, lo haría todo!", cuando le conteste así, ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y de repente ella me tomo del rostro y acercándose mas a mi me dijo: "¿Todo?...incluso ¿una fantasía?". Pude notar que ella tenia deseos "de algo" entonces, yo le respondí: "Si".

Ella sin soltarme me pregunto al oído "¿Cuántos años tienes?", yo le conteste "15 años" lo dije en susurro, Joi me sonrió y me dijo "Yo nunca lo hice con un joven de 15 años". Esas palabras me dejaron "knock-out" , no me salían las palabras. Luego ella se me acercaba mas y mas y me hizo otra pregunta: "Dime… ¿A ti te gustaría hacerlo con una mujer mayor?", mientras me lo decía me tocaba el pecho paseando su dedo. Yo estaba duro, no omitía sonido alguno, ella al notar mi reacción me dijo "¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?".

Cuando escuche eso fue como si hubiera lanzado una bomba atómica sobre mí. Yo empecé a temblar, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo. Yo no tenía reacción pero algo dentro de mí, me impulso a querer hacerlo, es parecido a lo que siento cuando juego a los videojuegos o cuando ando sobre mi patineta. Esa emoción fue tal, que lo único que atine hacer fue, tomarla de sus brazos y besarla.

Sentí los labios de la rubia y fue mágico, Joi me abrazo y también me beso con pasión. El beso fue tierno al principio pero luego fue mas y mas apasionado y lujurioso. Nos soltamos para poder respirar y de nuevo nos unimos. Sentí su lengua moverse dentro de mi boca y fue muy excitante sentirlo.

Luego siento como sus manos bajaban lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, acariciándome, sentí un poco de incomodidad, pero después me deje llevar. Después Joi me soltó y se quito su camisón blanco quedando en ropa interior. Yo me quede mirándola "atentamente" y le doy una sonrisa.

Comencé a transpirar y veo como ella de un tirón se quita se sostén. Sus senos… ¡**Por dios! ¡Eran enormessss**! **¡Mis ojos celestes se** **abrieron como platos al verlos!** ¡**Eran bien redondos y sus pezones eran rosados!, ¡Ahí si mi querido diario, me sentí en la gloria! **Era la primera vez que veía los pechos de una mujer **¡En vivo y en directo!** Ella se acerco a mí, tomo una mis manos y lo coloco sobre uno de sus pechos. Yo lo sentí, era suave, ella movía mi mano para que yo la acariciara. Joi comenzó a jadear y yo también comencé a hacerlo, enseguida con mi otra mano, tome su otro pecho y comencé a amasarlos con suavidad y luego con desesperación. Joi lo estaba disfrutando y después se tiro contra el suelo y yo me eche encima de ella.

Puse mi boca en sus pezones y comencé a succionarlos y besarlos, yo no podía parar de lamérselos. Ella gritaba de placer mientras que comenzó a acariciarme, paso sus manos por mi pecho, abdomen y luego hasta "allí abajo", cuando me toco "allí" sentí una electricidad y de repente pare. Ella se levanto y extrañada me dijo "¿Por qué paras?, yo me puse colorado y le conteste "me da vergüenza"

Ella me mira fijamente y me pregunta "¿es tu primera vez?" y yo solo afirme con mi cabeza, entonces se para, da un bufido, me echa suavemente para atrás y se pone arriba mió. Ella se acerca a mi oído y me dice en susurro "no te avergüences, solo déjate llevar, Miguel Ángel", yo solo asentí y Joi enseguida comienza a acariciarme, por todos lados y vuelve a tocarme "ahí".

Senti cosquillas cuando toco "mi punto débil" y mas cuando sentí sus labios y su lengua pasar por mi entrepierna, yo me puse a reír y le dije "¡No, me haces cosquillas! Y me rió nerviosamente, me daba mucha vergüenza y trato de sacarla de "ahí".

Joi se levanta y se empieza a reír también, yo dejo de reírme y la miro fijamente y enojado le digo "¿¡Por qué paras!" Ella me miro extrañada y no se porque, si yo dije que me daba vergüenza… pero en ningún momento le dije que parara. A pesar de la vergüenza yo lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces la beso y comenzamos de nuevo, nos acariciamos y besamos otra vez y es cuando Joi se quita sus bragas y coloca su sexo sobre el mió, ya que yo estaba "excitado".Ella se queda quieta y me mira, después de unos minutos, me pregunta con fastidio "¿Vamos…que esperas?

Yo le dije que no sabía como hacer "eso" y es cuando ella me dijo. "Miguel, déjame a mi". Y fue cuando ella comenzó a "cabalgar sobre mí", ella estaba encima mió, fue la que "hizo" todo el trabajo.

Debo admitir que fue muy excitante, ella se balanceaba, su cabello se agitaba con el movimiento y sus pechos también. Era un hermoso espectáculo, luego comenzó a acelerar y yo poco a poco, iba entrando en ritmo. Con mis manos acariciaba su bello cuerpo y ella también me acariciaba. Cada tanto bajaba para besar mis labios y los dos mientras jadeábamos, llegamos al punto "máximo", dimos un grito junto y acabamos.

Estamos cansados, ella puso su rostro cerca del mió y con la respiración de ambos aun entrecortada nos dimos el último beso.

Ella se levanto, yo también y de repente… caímos desmayamos…fue todo muy extraño.

Cuando desperté, estaba Joi al lado mió pero estaba vestida con su camisón, parece ser que se lo haya puesto dado que hacia mucho frió. La quise despertar cuando siento un grito ¡MIGUEL AMGELLL! ¡Diablos!, dije yo, me estaban buscando mis hermanos, como no tenia tiempo de despertar a Joi, sali por la parte de atrás del templo y me encuentro con ellos. No sin antes recibir unos zapes y unos regaños de parte de mis hermanos por desaparecerme así.

Al día siguiente, antes de partir, trate de ubicar a Joi para hablar con ella sobre lo que paso entre los dos, pero no la encontré. Después esa misma tarde, volvimos a casa.

Y esta de más decirte querido diario, que a Joi no la volví a ver, hasta el día de la boda de Casey y April, en el cual ella solo atinaba a mirarme con vergüenza y a evitarme todo el tiempo. Aun no se por que motivo.

Bueno esa fue mi experiencia mi querido diario, hasta el día de hoy no se si lo que paso entre nosotros fue un sueño, lo único que se es que no fue "amor" sino una simple fantasía de ambos. Espero algún día poder hablar de esto con Joi, si es que algún día deja de evitarme… Fin

**Mike deja de escribir en su diario y lo deja abierto sobre su escritorio**:

Después de escribir, me da hambre. Tengo antojo de comer rosquillas, siempre me pasa cuando pienso en mujeres, ja, ja. Voy a comprar a la panadería- Dice Mike, toma su patineta y el dinero y sale de la guarida.

**Unos minutos después se escucha la voz de Rafael, quien llega con unos comics en sus manos y toca la puerta de Mike**

¡Mike! ¿Dónde estas bobo?, ¡Te traje los comics que me pediste!- al no escuchar respuesta, Rafa entra al cuarto de su ototo y no lo ve.

¿A dónde se fue este tonto?- se pregunta- bueno, dejare sus comics y su dinero aquí- y los deja sobre el escritorio y ve el diario íntimo de su hermano- ¿Y esto?-Rafa disimuladamente toma el diario y viendo que no entra nadie dice:

Así, que este es su dichoso diario ¿eh?- dice con malicia- Ahora sabré lo que este zoquete piensa de mi- lo dice con una malévola sonrisa.

Se pone a leer la última página del diario, donde quedo abierto…lo empieza a leer y 10 minutos después…se escucha un fuerte grito…

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Rafael grita con furia y llama alarmado al líder y al genio. ¡LEONARDOOOO, DONATELOOOO! ¡VENGAN PRONTOOO!-

Los chicos entran alarmados al cuarto.

¡¿Qué SUCEDE RAFA? ¡¿Por qué GRITASTE?- le pregunta asustado Leo

¿¡QUE PASA RAFAEL!- pregunta Donny igual de asustado.

¡ESA…ESA PERVERTIDA! ¡A MIKE…A MIKE! ¡LO HAN CORROMPIDO!- dice histérico Rafael. Los otros se miran

¿De QUE HABLAS RAFAEL?- pregunta Leo, Rafael le entrega el diario a Leonardo.

¡¿Y esto?- pregunta Leo

¡NO PREGUNTES Y LEELO!- Leo y Donny leen la bitácora y después…

¡¿Queeee? ¡NOOOOO!- gritan Leo y Donny al unísono.

¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE? ¿POR QUE, POR QUE A MIKE? ¡SI SOLO ES UN NIÑO INOCENTE! ¡ESA DESCARADA DE JOI, COMO SE ATREVIO A TOCAR EL VIRGEN Y SANTO CUERPO DE MI HERMANITO!- grita muy exageradamente Leonardo, dando vueltas muy furioso. Los otros hermanos e igual de furiosos asienten lo que dice su hermano mayor.

¡AH, PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!- dice el mayor con decisión-¡ABRAMOS UN PORTAL Y VALLAMOS DIRECTO AL NINJA TRIBUNAL! ¡VERA ESA "PERVERTIDA", QUE CON EL MENOR DE LOS YOSHI NO SE ABUSA!- los otros hermanos siguen al mayor, abre un portal y los tres entran al lugar.

Al instante llega Mike de comprar y entra ve que sus hermanos entran por el portal y desaparecen:

¿Oigan chicos adonde van?- pero no lo llegan a escuchar.

¿Y estos?- se pregunta Mike rascándose la cabeza, gira y ve su diario en el suelo y esto lo alarma.

¡Mi diario!- se enfurece y ve la pagina donde quedo y enseguida se pone nervioso- ¡OH, OH!-se imagina lo peor y el también abre un portal y entra por allí.

**En el Ninja tribunal…**

**Estaban sentados en los atriles, Kon Shisho, Chikara Shisho y Hisomi Shisho, observando el entrenamiento de Adam McKay, Faraji Ngala, Tora Yoshida y Joi Reinhard. Todo se desarrollaba con total calma hasta que…**

**Tres verdes figuras azotaron la puerta con furia para poder entrar, la tranquilidad se termino y la puerta fue arrancada y tirada al suelo. **

**Chikara muy molesta con la intromisión, les grita a las tortugas por terrible descaro.  
><strong>

¡Tortugas insolentes! ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar de esa inaceptable forma?- les grita muy enfadada, las tortugas la ignoran y ven a Joi sentada y van directo a su "victima".

¡TU!- le señala con el dedo Rafael, la rubia se le queda mirando muy asustada- ¡DESCARADA…IMPURA!- Joi no entiende nada y todos los demás se miran sorprendidos.

¿POR QUE ME DICES ESO RAFAEL?- grita la chica confundida, en eso se le acerca Leonardo con los ojos inyectados de furia, la rubia tiembla de miedo

¡TU! ¿Cómo TE HAS ATREVIDO A CORROMPER A MI INOCENTE HERMANO? ¿Por qué A EL?- ella sigue sin entender- ¡ABUSADORA…ASALTA CUNAS!

¿QUEEE'? ¿DE QUE HABLAS LEONARDO?- dice la chica tapándose los oidos

¡No TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE!- le grita Dónatelo con cólera, la chica salta por el grito que da el genio- ¡SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE TE HABLAMOS! ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE VIOLAR A MIGUEL ANGEL? ¡ABUSADORA DE MENORES!- la acusa sin anestesia a Joi.

¿Quién YO?- la chica piensa y recuerda lo que paso y…

¡KYAAA! ¡NO YO LE HICE NADA, LO JURO!- la chica se acuerda y se pone histérica.

¿LO ADMITES? ¡PERVERTIDA!-le grita Leonardo y empieza un escándalo con gritos e insultos

**Los presentes se miran sorprendidos y los del tribunal Ninja, tratan de poner orden a la situación.**

¡Calma, calma por favor!, ¡explíquense! ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió entre Joi y Miguel Ángel?- ordena Kon Shisho a los presentes.

¡YO LO Explico!- los presentes se dan vuelta y ven a entrar a Mike con la cara muy roja.

¿Qué ES LO QUE VAS A EXPLICAR MIGUEL?- le grita furioso Rafael

¡LO PASO ENTRE JOI Y YO!- Mike se pone de lado de Joi y les explica.

¡ELLA NO ME HIZO NADA MALO, CREO SABER LO QUE PASO ENTRE JOI Y YO, EN ESE TEMPLO!

¿Qué AHORA LA DEFIENDES? ¡ELLA TE VIOLO!- le grita Leo

¡ELLA NO ME VIOLO!- dice Mike. Y les cuenta a los presentes lo ocurrido sin entrar en "detalles" claro. Cuando termina, Chikara le pregunta a Mike

¿De que templo hablas?- el la mira y es Joi la que contesta.

¡E… ese… ese templo azul…que se encuentra allá…ba….bajando la montaña!-le responde muy nerviosa. Chikara piensa y con una extraña sonrisa dice.

¡Así que ese templo!- los mira a todos y les ordena.- ya se lo que sucede, síganme. Los demás ya sin decir más, la siguen.

**Llegan al templo y se paran frente a el.**

Miguel Ángel, Joi… ¿es este de aquí?- pregunta Hisomi Shisho, la tortuga y la rubia, avergonzados asienten, las otras tortugas los fusilan con la mirada.

Si fue aquí lo que paso…-dice Mike, los del Ninja tribunal comienzan a reír, llamando la atención de todos.

¡Ja, ja, ja!, ahora entiendo lo que paso- se ríe Chikara

¿Qué cosa?- preguntan las tortugas mayores al mismo tiempo.

**Chikara señala la entrada del templo donde se ven las palabras que están en la puerta, los demás lo miran aun sin entender.**

¿Ven esas letras ahí?- los demás asienten y Chikara les dice- bien ahí dice "Pasión, Lujuria y magia". Este es un templo mágico, cuando una persona entra allí, el aire que emana el lugar, le permite a la persona experimentar "sus más bajas fantasías"-

Los demás se miran extrañados y es Hisomi quien continúa.

Lo que quiere decir es que el templo le cumple el "sueño" a la persona que entra allí, es por eso que lo que paso entre Miguel Ángel y Joi fue solo el producto de sus fantasías. Lamento decirles que lo que vivieron juntos fue solo un sueño, realmente no paso- finaliza Hisomi, Mike y Joi se miran asombrados y es Mike quien pregunta.

¿O sea que fue solo un sueño?

Si así es, cuando tenías la fantasía en hacerlo con alguien mayor que tú- le dice Chikara y Mike se pone rojo- el poder del templo te llamo y te atrajo a este lugar para cumplir con tu fantasía.- Chikara mira a la rubia y le dice.

Igual que tu, como querías hacerlo con alguien menor. El templo te cumplió tu sueño y como estaban solo ustedes dos, la magia los utilizo como referentes y es por eso que la fantasía la hicieron entre ustedes- finaliza Chikara, Leo, Rafa y Donny suspiran aliviados.

¿O sea que Mike aun es virgen?- pregunta Leo contento.

Si- contesta Hisomi

¡Ufff..., que alivio!-dice Rafael- ¡todo termino!

¡Ningún termino! Le deben una disculpa a Joi- les recrimina Mike a sus hermanos. Ellos asienten avergonzados y se dirigen a donde esta Joi.

¡Lo sentimos mucho Joi! ¡Perdón por el escándalo!-dicen agachando la cabeza la rubia solo los ignora muy enfadada por las acusaciones.

Bien ya que todo termino, podemos volver a c…- dice Leo y es interrumpido

¡UN MOMENTO!- las tortugas voltean donde esta Chikara- ¡ustedes tres ME DEBEN LO DE LA PUERTA Y ADEMAS POR INTERRUMPIR DE MANERA TAN ESCANDALOSA EN NUESTRO TEMPLO SAGRADO!- dice Chikara muy enfadada.

¡SERAN DURAMENTE CASTIGADOS!- les grita la mujer y las tortugas tragan saliva.

¡SI Y ADEMAS!- interrumpe Mike con los ojos llenos de ira.y una malévola sonrisa-¡ME LAS PAGARAN POR HABER LEIDO MI DIARIO INTIMO! ¡VIOLARON MI INTIMIDAD Y ESO LO VAN A PAGAR MUYYYY CAROOO! ¡JA JA JA JA!- grita con tanta furia y esa endemoniada risa a sus hermanos que se asustan y de Mike temen lo peor.

¡Mi…Mi…Miguel... ¡Por favor! ¡No seas tan duro con nosotros hermanito! ¡todo lo hicimos por tu bien, créenos! - le ruega Leonardo y Rafa y Donny se esconden detrás de Leo, esa mirada de Miguel si que daba miedo

Descuida Leo, no seré tan duro…-dice mirándolos con los ojos "llenos de ternura"

**Y así fue, Leonardo, Rafael y Dónatelo tenían la entrada prohibida al Ninja tribunal por unos largoooo tiempo. Tuvieron que arreglar la puerta del lugar, con unas mochilas de pesadas piedras en su espalda cargando el "peso de la vergüenza".**

**En la guarida, el sensei castigo duramente a sus hijos por leer el diario de su hermanito. A Rafael por ser el causante tuvo el peor castigo: prohibida las salidas con Casey, las cervezas y de usar su moto por cuatro meses, A Donatello le saco su computadora y no podría entrar a su laboratorio por tres meses. A los dos les aumento las jornadas de entrenamiento. A Leonardo le quito su papel de líder y le prohibió los entrenamientos por tres meses, este estaba que "trina" por no poder entrenar.**

**Y eso no fue todo, lo peor fue el castigo que les impuso Mike: tenían que aguantarse sus "pesadas bromas" sin oponer resistencia y sin quejas y felicitar sus "ocurrentes ideas". Sus hermanos toleraban todo pero este castigo lo superaba todo**

**Después de un día agotador, Mike se sienta en el techo de un edificio y termina su diario:**

"Querido diario, quisiera finalizar con mi experiencia, al final fue todo un sueño, todo lo que ocurrió entre Joi y yo fue solo el producto de nuestra imaginación, el templo solo cumplió con nuestras fantasías"

**Deja de escribir y ve que en el edificio del frente, también en el techo, se Encuentra Joi quien le dirige una "sensual sonrisa".**

**Mike vuelve a escribir y dice:**

Fue solo una fantasía- sonríe- ¿OH NO?

**Fin **

**¡Hola a todos! Este fue el ultimo capitulo, es mas largo que los anteriores pero quería agregarle algo mas. Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y anunciar que tengo más fics nuevos que subir y que pronto continuare con mi historia Maindlove.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!, nos vemos Bye Bye**


End file.
